


Kissing Plants

by BanditQueen22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Dream Kissing, F/M, I'll add to the tags as I go, Kissing, Kissing Prompts, Spin the Bottle, Undercover Mission, secretly dating au, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditQueen22/pseuds/BanditQueen22
Summary: A series of one-shots from kissing prompts I got on my Tumblr: the-officially-kat





	1. Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 75: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing - Requested by stardemon39

It had become pretty common for Pidge to sit on Lance’s lap as she worked. Of course there were exceptions, like, she wouldn’t if she was working on some technology that was dangerous or if she had to move around a lot. But if all she was doing was some coding on a computer, then it was routine. And Lance seemed content with it. He would hold her with his head resting on her shoulder and rub slow circles on the side of her waist while either staring at what she was typing or staring at her with a dopey grin. Just like he was doing now.

 

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance said quietly.

 

“Yes?”.

 

He kissed her cheek. “I love you.”.

 

“I love you too.” She replied with a smile.

 

Pidge thought that was it but he began kissing her cheek more and more and then her temple and then he attempted to kiss her nose. She giggled. “Lance, what are you doing?”.

 

“Kissing you.”. He kissed her cheek again.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Obviously.”. One of his hands came up and tilted her face towards his and he gave her a proper kiss on the nose which made her giggle again. “I have to get this code finished.”.

 

He kissed her forehead. “I know.”.

 

“It’s important and needs to be done today.”.

 

He kissed her other cheek. “I know.”.

 

“So…”.

 

Lance peppered her cheeks with light kisses. “It can wait five minutes.”.

 

“Just five minutes?”.

 

“Five, ten, fifteen, twenty,” He kissed the tip of her nose, “However many minutes you want.”. He continued to kiss every inch of her face.

 

Pidge’s smile widened. “I’m getting the feeling that you’re trying to distract me.”.

 

Lance stopped momentarily to bat his eyelashes at her. “Is it working?”.

 

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Yup.” She said before kissing him on the lips.


	2. It's Not Weird (It's Perfect)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40: Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss // 53: Against a wall kiss - Requested by anon

“Lance McClain, I swear to Bob that if you don’t shut up I’m going to ruin the mission just to smack you with my bayard.” Pidge hissed at him as they danced.

 

He spun her. “Sorry, but, this is so cool!”.

 

And he meant it. The day before, Allura and Coran had informed him and Pidge that they would be going undercover at a gala to gather intel from the Galra. Immediately, only after a few jokes about Galra at a gala, Lance felt like James Bond. That very morning he had even posed in his black suit for a good hour until Hunk, who was their spaceship shofer for the evening, physically dragged him away from the mirror.

 

He continued, “We’re on an undercover mission at a fancy party to get top secret intel. Tell me that doesn’t sound like a cool spy movie.”. He dipped her. “I even have a beautiful woman working with me.”.

 

When he brought her back up she was blushing and stared at him briefly with furrowed eyebrows. “Shut up.” She said, looking away from him.

 

And Lance meant that too. Pidge undeniably looked like a vision in her floor length white dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps and Allura had given her a bracelet and necklace that almost looked like faux diamonds. To top her whole look off, her hair except for her bangs was pinned back, she had red lipstick on, and she was actually wearing heels. Though she complained about the heels almost the entire trip there and she nearly tripped twice so far. However, if Lance was being honest, Pidge looked beautiful whether she was dolled up or not.

 

“I’m serious!” Lance said to her.

 

“Wait, Lance.”

 

“No, really, you are--”.

 

“Lance! Captain Varon is leaving the room, we have to follow him.”.

 

Lance whipped his head around to where Pidge was looking to see their target walk into the hallway with his right hand, Creturic. “Oh, yeah, let’s go.”.

 

The two paladins maneuvered their way through the crowd and got to the hallway just as Captain Varon rounded the next corner. Pidge and Lance quietly followed him. When they reached the corner they abruptly stopped once they saw the backs of the Captain and his right hand.

 

“It’s happening in the morning?” Captain Varon asked.

 

“Completely and without doubt, Sir.” Creturic replied.

 

“Excellent. I’ve disappointed him enough as it is.”.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow and looked down at Pidge to see the same expression on her face. Who was he talking about? Zarkon is dead, Sendak is dead, Lotor is presumed dead, what other Galra higher-up could he have disappointed?

 

“I’m positive he isn’t.” Creturic said reassuringly.

 

“I have missed his last two birthdays, Creturic, what kind of father must he think I am?”.

 

Pidge and Lance’s jaws dropped. This was their intel? Plans for a child’s birthday party?

 

“A wonderful one, I’d bet. Let’s head back to the party, who knows what trouble he’s caused already.”.

 

“He is a little hell raiser.” Captain Varon chuckled.

 

They heard the two Galra start to walk back. There was nowhere to hide and no way they could run back to the party before they were spotted. So Lance panicked. He whispered a quick “Sorry!” before ungracefully slamming his lips onto Pidge’s.

 

Lance wasn’t expecting their Galra intel to be about a busy father who just wanted to throw is kid a good birthday bash and he certainly wasn’t expecting both him and Pidge to melt into the kiss. But here they were, up against the wall, with Pidge holding onto the sides of his suit jacket and one kiss turning into two, then three.

 

Before Lance could think about how weird this should have been instead of feeling absolutely perfect, Captain Varon and Creturic rounded the corner and caught them. The Captain cleared his throat, making Pidge and Lance break apart.

 

“E-Evening.” Pidge said.

 

“Evening. Are we interrupting?” Captain Varon asked.

 

“Not at all, we were just about to head back to the party, weren’t we?”. Pidge tapped him on the chest to get his attention, which he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t three planets away and probably screaming.

 

Lance did his best to snap back to reality. “Y-Yes, yes we were.”.

 

“Why don’t we escort you? Anyone who doesn’t know these halls could get lost.”.

 

“That’s very kind of you, thank you.” Pidge replied to the Captain.

 

She lightly pushed on Lance’s chest so she could step away from the wall and the pair began to walk down the hall with Captain Varon and Creturic in an unsettling silence. Though it wasn’t really bothering Lance since the only thing racing through his mind currently was the kiss. The kiss that both he and Pidge were getting into. The kiss that probably would have continued if they hadn’t been interrupted.

 

When they got back into the ballroom they parted ways with the Captain and his right hand and exited the building since there was no point in staying anymore.

 

Once they were at the bottom of the front steps, Lance stopped walking and looked at Pidge, “So, the thing that happened in the hallway.”.

 

“Yup.”.

 

“We, uh, kinda got into it.”.

 

“I noticed.”.

 

“Is it weird that it didn’t feel weird?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge seemed to visibly relax and let out a breathy laugh. “I hope not, ‘cause it didn’t feel weird to me either.”.

 

Lance smiled. “Oh, good.”. He reached out and held her hand. “Can I ask you something, then?”.

 

“Sure.”.

 

“Do you wanna grab a coffee with me back on Earth?”.

 

“I’d love to.”.


	3. Raspberry Flavoured Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39: Spin the bottle kiss - Requested by Anon

Pidge never had any friends before to invite her to sleepovers and play games, but 30 seconds into Spin The Bottle she knew she was actually pretty lucky to have never had a social life.

 

She watched a furiously blushing Keith pull away from an only slightly red Allura and without looking at her he passed the bottle over to her.

 

By Shiro’s suggestion, the five paladins decided to have a relaxing sleepover in the lounge at the Garrison. The evening had gone surprisingly well at first. They were hanging out in cozy pajamas and watched a couple of bad movies while eating junk food (blessed junk food that she missed so much in space). Lance even started a dance party. However, Hunk then threw out the idea that they should all play a classic sleepover game, and it all went downhill (for Pidge at least) the second Hunk found an empty bottle.

 

Allura spun the bottle and it ended up pointing at Keith. “Oh dear, should I spin again?”.

 

Hunk shook his head. “Nope. Like I said, the rule is that you gotta kiss whoever it points to.”.

 

“All right then, Keith--”. She cut herself off by cupping Keith’s face and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before passing the bottle to Hunk. Pidge almost felt sorry for Keith. If bottles were sentient, she would swear that this one was hellbent on getting both him and the Princess to kiss.

 

Hunk spun the bottle and it pointed at the empty space between Lance and Keith. He started to hand the bottle over to Pidge but she stopped him, or at least tried to. “Shouldn’t you spin again?”.

 

“If you don’t have to spin again, neither do I.” He replied, handing her the bottle.

 

She hated Spin The Bottle. Hated it, hated it, hated it. The only good thing was that she was lucky enough to always land on the empty spaces but that meant that she had to live with the nerves of the possibility of it landing on her when it wasn’t her turn or it landing on someone else when it was. She took a deep breath and said, “After my turn I’m out, I’m tired.”.

 

“I’m out too.” Keith said.

 

“I’m afraid I’m also sleepy.” Allura added.

 

“Well,” Lance started, “We can’t play with just two people so why don’t we all try sleeping after Pidge’s round.”.

 

“Sounds good to me, you’ve been yawning for the past hour.” Hunk said to Lance.

 

“I have n--”. Lance yawned and Hunk chuckled. “Shut up.”. He tapped Pidge’s shoulder with the back of his hand, “Go ahead and take your turn, Pidge.”.

 

Pidge held her breath, spun the bottle, and nearly choked when it actually landed on someone. Especially since that someone was Lance. Hunk stifled a laugh and Allura tried to hide her grin but Keith didn’t bother to hide his. She didn’t hear any response from Lance so she turned her head to him and saw that he was almost nodding off and hadn’t paid attention so she cleared her throat loudly.

 

He jerked up. “I’m awake!”.

 

“Clearly.” Pidge responded. She took another deep breath and felt her face burn up. “Lance, uh, the bottle landed on you.”.

 

“Oh, okay.”.

 

He cupped her face and started to lean forward but she jerked back, nearly slamming into Hunk. “Wh-what are you doing?” She sputtered, then wondering why the quiznack he was being so casual and calm about this.

 

He gave her half a grin and raised an eyebrow. “Kissing you?”.

 

“R-right, just, um, give me a warning next time.”.

 

“Next time?”.

 

She closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself. “Just kiss me.”.

 

And he did. It was quick, far too quick for her liking, but it was just as wonderful as she imagined kissing Lance would be. He pulled away and Pidge couldn’t help but notice that his lips had tasted like the raspberry flavoured water he’d been drinking all night.

 

“It’s your turn.” She said suddenly.

 

“What?” Lance asked.

 

“It’s your turn.” Pidge repeated.

 

“But didn’t I start--”.

 

Hunk cut him off. “Go for one last spin, Lance.”.

 

Pidge couldn’t see Hunk but she could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a wide smile on his face that possibly matched the ones on Keith and Allura’s. Lance shrugged, “All right.”.

 

He spun the bottle and Pidge silently prayed to whatever force was controlling the bottle. It landed on her.

 

Lance gave her that same half grin. “Well, Pidge, this is your warning.”.

 

“Thanks.”.

 

This time he only cupped one of her cheeks but when he kissed her again she swore it lasted two seconds longer than last time. Not that she was complaining. In fact, if this is what happened when she played Spin The Bottle, she was probably never going to complain about it ever again.

 

Truth Or Dare, on the other hand, was a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I'm gonna write a part two with Truth Or Dare~


	4. A Dreamy Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33: Kiss in a dream  
> 58: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed  
> 59: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s  
> 60: Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss  
> 61: Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp  
> \- Requested by Anon, and 61 requested by freeshavacadoooo

Lance stares out at the sunset on the beach from his balcony. The pinks, purples and oranges painted the world like a dream and made the water sparkle. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there or how long the sun has been sitting on the horizon, however, he’s calm. He tries to breathe in the scent of the ocean and the flowers growing on the vines that crawl up the side of his home but curiously he can’t.

 

Before he can think about it, he feels the lightest of touches on his arm. Lance looks down to see Pidge standing next to him, wearing a white sundress that he didn’t know she owned. She has one of those flowers in her hair and it’s beauty can’t compare to the beauty of the smile that she’s giving him. Soft, content, and full of love. The sunset reflects off of her honey coloured eyes and he knows he could lose himself in them forever.

 

Pidge intertwines their fingers and they both lean in for a light kiss on the lips. When they break apart she silently leads him back into their bedroom, kissing him again once they are. The couple continue to kiss as they walk around the room, swaying and spinning as if they’re dancing to the melodious echo of Pidge’s giggling.

 

Her arms wrap around his neck and he lifts her up just as the back of his knees find their bed. He slowly sits down and Pidge straddles him. Lance thinks back to all those sayings he heard in the past about people finding their puzzle piece. And as he holds Pidge so close that not even the breeze from outside could pass between them, he knows that fits them perfectly. He knows that she was always the one. He knows that she’s his soulmate.

 

Lance is so at peace and so into the moment that he ignores the way the world around him is blurring and kisses smiles onto Pidge’s lips, ones that she eagerly returns. He rubs gentle circles on the side of her thigh and when his hand travels further up her leg she breaks the kiss and lets out a tiny gasp.

 

He stops when Pidge leans back. She then looks him right in the eyes and speaks to him in a tone that isn’t anywhere near as out of breath as it normally would’ve been after what they were just doing, “Lance, wake up.”.

 

“What?”.

 

“Lance.”.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asks, suddenly realizing that he can’t feel Pidge there anymore even though she’s still straddling him.

 

“Lance, it’s time to wake up.”. Her voice is faint and the scenery is fading.

 

The dream-like world with the never ending sunset on a beach and the fairy tale bedroom with a balcony and beautiful flowers disappears and melts into the reality of his bedroom at the Garrison with the bright walls and ugly orange accents. The Pidge in the white sundress that was with him previously is now a Pidge in her new green uniform that is standing above him and holding a pillow in her hands.

 

A pillow that she hits him in the face with. “Wake up!”.

 

Lance grabs the pillow from her and shoots up in bed, throwing the pillow to the side, “What the quiznack, Pidge?!”.

 

“Iverson wants us all in the briefing room.”.

 

“Did you have to hit me in the face?!”.

 

“Telling you to wake up wasn’t working.” She replied, giggling when she saw the reaction on his face and he begins to remember her laugh in his dream.

 

Oh right. His dream. The same dream where he kissed Pidge, proceeded to make out with her, and casually ran his hand up her thigh. Ah, so this is what it felt like to have your brain shut down.

 

Lance must have looked it too because Pidge’s amused expression changed to one of concern. “You okay, Lance?”.

 

He looks her in the eyes, in her honey coloured eyes, that he admittedly never realized were really pretty, and he swears he can still see that perfect sunset in them. “Y-Yup.” He squeaks, then clears his throat, “Yeah, yup, I am. You can tell Iverson I’ll be there in a tick.”.

 

“All right...”. She doesn’t sound convinced but she leaves his room anyway.

 

Soon Lance can’t hear her footsteps down the hallway anymore.

 

He reaches over and grabs the pillow next to him.

 

He buries his face in it.

 

And screams.


	5. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70: Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion - Requested by tae-hope-mon

The alarm on Pidge’s phone chimed loudly but she didn’t flinch like she used to. It didn’t even bring any joy. It wasn’t telling her that her experiment finished brewing or that her food was ready in what she assumed was the Altean version of a microwave. It said that Pidge and Lance had to break apart from whatever they were doing before one of their teammates caught them.

 

It was times like these that Pidge hated their let’s-keep-our-relationship-a-secret-from-everyone rule. They had wanted to wait and see where it went before excitedly announcing it to their friends. And neither one of them wanted to create unnecessary drama by breaking up a week after it started if it turned out they couldn’t manage it alongside being a paladin. But here they were, over six months into this and they were sick of the secrecy.

 

“Lance,” Pidge said quietly. “You gotta go, Hunk will be here soon.”

 

Lance had his arms wrapped around her waist while she sat on his lap and the only response she got from him at first was him tightening his grip a little. But just as Pidge was about to repeat herself, he kissed her shoulder and untangled his arms. She got off him and Lance followed by getting up from her work chair.

 

The couple stood there for only a second in the sad silence before embracing. “I wish I didn’t have to leave.” Lance said into her hair.

 

Pidge lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. “I wish you didn’t have to either.”.

 

He leaned down and the two of them shared a gentle kiss on the lips. They parted, staying only an inch away, and Lance stroked her cheek with his thumb. In the faintest of whispers, only loud enough for her to hear, he said, “Katie.”.

 

“Yes, Lance.”. Pidge didn’t know if she meant that as a question or an invitation but the next thing she knew was that she and Lance were kissing again and it was much more than a peck.

 

They melted into each other. He held her closer and she removed her arms from his torso to wrap them around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss. That one kiss turned into two, then three, then too many to count as they continued to lose themselves in each other, their heartbeats drumming together in harmony.

 

Lance bent down slightly and was about to lift Pidge up and into his arms and vow to the world that he would never let go again, when the door to the hanger swished open.

 

“Hey, Pidge, I’m here!” Hunk called over to her.

 

Pidge shoved Lance away and she was relieved to see that Hunk was carrying a box of supplies that covered his vision, meaning that he didn’t just see his two best friends locking lips.

 

Hunk shifted the box and finally noticed Lance. “Hey, Lance, you gonna join us?”.

 

Lance walked away from Pidge and she fought every urge to grab his hand and pull him back. He passed Hunk and gave his friend a smile on his way out. “Sorry, Buddy, I gotta check up on Kaltenecker.”.

 

“Okay but when you’re done you have to look at the updates Pidge is giving Yellow, they’re gonna be awesome.”.

 

Lance’s eyes met with Pidge’s and he gave her a smile that she guessed was supposed to look happy but she could tell that it wasn’t. “Knowing Pidge, I bet they’ll be more than that.”.

 

She watched him walk further away and beyond the door, her heart aching as it closed.

 

Pidge jumped into her task at hand, ignoring the bittersweet feeling of knowing that she and Lance could be together later, anywhere that provided an intimate privacy, but also knowing that it would only be for a fleeting moment. A moment that should have been filled with happiness and love and soft smiles. Not the prickling worry that came with every distant footstep and voice they heard.

 

“You okay, Pidge?” Hunk asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”.


	6. Heart Stopping (I Love You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11: “I almost lost you” kiss - Requested by two Anons (one specifically asked for injured!Pidge and worried!Lance)

It had all been a blur to Lance. One minute the whole team was doing a routine check up on Earth and then the next minute some quiznacker leaped out and attacked them. He barely even remembered the fight. He knows that the others were battling the creature but the part that’s engraved in his memory and will undoubtedly haunt his nightmares is when Pidge got stabbed in the stomach with one of its claws.

 

Her scream had cut through Lance and made his heart stop and by time he and Hunk shot the creature down and got to Pidge she was already coughing up blood. Keith got her to the infirmary at the Garrison in time with the help of Kosmo and the doctors were still working on her by time the rest of them got back.

 

They were all told that there was nothing they could do for now but that didn’t stop Lance from sitting outside of the operating room. He was nearly sick with worry and it was killing him not knowing what was happening. Maybe she was fine now, maybe she wasn’t, maybe she was flatlining right now and he wouldn’t know until after they pronounced her dead and he would have to live with the horrible thought that he never got to say goodbye.

 

Lance buried his face in his hands in an attempt to control his crying.

 

Suddenly he felt a boot tap his leg. He looked up to see Matt holding out a bottle of water to him, looking ten times worse than he felt. “Thought you might need this.”.

 

Lance took the bottle. “Thanks.”.

 

Matt sat down next to him and neither of them said anything for a while at first. Then, Matt asked, “Have you heard anything?”.

 

“No.”.

 

After another beat of silence, Matt spoke again, “Pidge and I were gonna set up laser tag somewhere in building today.”.

 

“Yeah, she was telling me about that this morning.”.

 

“We already built the guns, we just have to make the arena.”.

 

“Hmm.”.

 

Another beat. “You and Pidge had a date planned this weekend, right?” Matt asked.

 

Lance nodded and managed a half smile. “We were gonna hang out in the lounge and watch bad rom coms and make fun of them.”.

 

Matt returned his half smile with one of his own, “Sounds like it’s going to be fun.”.

 

“Yeah.”.

 

Lance didn’t know how much time passed after that but eventually the door swished open and Allura stepped out of the room looking tired and as if she had cried at some point. Both Lance and Matt scrambled up from the floor and before either of them could ask, Allura said, “She’s fine.”.

 

The boys breathed sighs of relief as the Princess continued, “She’s alive and breathing normally. She’ll of course need to rest for a while and speaking of which, both of you need to clear the hall so the doctors can move her to a different room.”.

 

Allura didn’t wait for them to respond and put a hand on each of their backs to gently lead them away. Lance looked over his shoulder and saw the operating room door open again and two doctors walk out, wheeling along a stretcher that he could clearly see Pidge on. She looked pale and relaxed and her mouth wasn’t covered in blood anymore.

 

He rounded the corner before he could stare any longer.

 

\---

 

Lance reluctantly got some rest. However it was only after both Keith and Allura threatened to knock him out to get him to do so. After waking and dozing for over half a day, he heard the news that Pidge was awake. He still had to wait since her family obviously got to visit her first, and because she went back to sleep afterwards, but finally he was able to the next day.

 

He walked into Pidge’s hospital room. She was reading a book about space and seemed to have more colour in her cheeks, to which Lance was happy to see.

 

Pidge looked up from her book and smiled at him. “Hey, you.”.

 

Lance smiled back. “Hey.”.

 

Pidge put the book down and patted the space next to her on the bed. He took the invitation and sat down there, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

 

Either she must have read his expression or Matt told her something because she said, “You don’t have to worry anymore, Lance.”.

 

“I almost lost you, Pidge.”.

 

“No, you didn’t.”.

 

“Yes, I did. Allura told us that your heart rate slowed and pieces of your armor got in the wound, which made it worse,” He started to choke on his words. “A-And you lost a lot of blood…”.

 

“Lance, c’mere.”. Pidge pulled the hand that Lance was holding towards her to make him sit closer and when he did she reached up with her other hand and cupped his cheek. She then brought him forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, one that he returned with a sigh.

 

They broke apart and she told him, “It’s going to take more than a hellish creature with claws sharper than my intelligence to get rid of me, okay?”.

 

He leaned into her touch. “Okay.”.

 

“Good. Now, I’m still a little sleepy, can you read to me for a while?”.

 

“Of course.”.

 

Lance turned around so his back was leaning against the pillows and Pidge handed him her book before resting her head on his shoulder. He read out loud until she fell asleep and stayed there until a nurse came in and kicked him off the bed. He moved over to a visitors chair and went back to holding her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and smiling contently at her.

 

It was then and there that Lance promised to himself that he would finally tell Pidge that he loved her when she woke up.


End file.
